


however far away

by orphan_account



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining, Romance, drabble per season, realizing gender/sexuality, trans lesbian jim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i will always love you.jim never put much thought into things like that before.





	1. season one

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is going to be updated every time i finish a season so like long gaps are to be A Thing. ill also put a song per chapter that i think fits the vibe but overall i think lovesong by the cure fits so well.. also in this first chapter "they" is jim

it was something they realized one day looking at pam. they loved her, how beautiful she was, but there was something else there too. jim saw themself wearing clothes like hers, with a body like hers, and being with her. and that felt better to think about.

jim saw roy kiss her and felt disgusted. pam deserves someone sweeter and prettier and softer and..more pam. which jim wanted to be. be more like pam.

jim went home after the basketball game and looked in the mirror. 

pam

pam

pam

then the light went off and they stared in their hands and cried. it made sense. 

perfect sense.


	2. it's enough to be young and in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> casino night went only slightly different

"I'm in love with you Pam. But there's more to it, I...I'm not...Jim, necessarily. As you know 'him'." She breathed, putting her hands in her pockets. Why did I say anything?

"I don't feel like a guy. It's not me, and I realized it because it's hard to tell the line between loving you and wanting to be just like you. I want long hair and eyelashes and smooth skin and to be a beautiful woman. It's who I am. And I know it. And I'm sorry that this is so heavy on you, but I would feel wrong not..letting you know. And I want you to be the first to understand who I am. I trust you."

Pam's eyes were wide with light, and her mouth slightly open, speechless. Everything froze for a moment as a silence fell over them and Pam looked closer at who she knew as Jim than she ever had. She looked straight into the eyes of someone she thought she knew so perfectly. And she understood.

"I don't. I don't know what I'm supposed to, or..can say. What do you..want me to do?"

"I would want you to love me, but I know you can't. But can you call me Cherry." She laughed a little, "I know it's kinda a weird name, but it's what my mom wanted to name me if I hadn't been...Jim."

"Cherry."

\--

After Pam hung up with her mother, they kissed. As Pam and Cherry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DID I MAKE JIM'S NAME CHERRY YOU ASK? it comes from charity, which comes from a latin word meaning generous love. also i think it fits jim


	3. В наших глазах звездная ночь

She hasn't told Karen yet. But in New York, after her interview, Karen was still at lunch with her friends. She had time to walk around the city by herself, and while she did, she thought about how Michael had worn a woman's suit recently, and laughed a bit to herself. It made her think.

Slipping into a high-end women's store, she pretended to be buying things for Karen, asking what would work on a more...square, less curvy frame. She said, "Sorta like my body shape" to the employee. Quickly, she put the clothes into her briefcase and snuck off to the bathroom to try them on. The material was nice, it felt good to wear, except for the lack of pockets. She made the purchase on credit.

In a next door department shop she went to the MAC counter. She got foundation matched "to feel more confident now that I'm going to have a higher position in work" and the makeup artist showed her how to apply everything, putting product upon product in her hands until she had the tools, primers, powders, and everything else to do face makeup. While waiting in line she grabbed a neutral eyeshadow and pale nude lipstick for good measure.

Right before she asked Pam out she wiped the cream color over her eyes with her fingers and the peach over her lips. 


	4. we're the greatest, they'll hang us in the louvre

After the disaster that was the dinner party, Pam popped in the Hunter CD, and they sat together, laying in bed. 

"At work, can you keep calling me Jim? For now, at least. I don't know of I'm ready for whatever Michael will say."

"Oh God, he'll probably call you something horribly offensive and then corporate would have to have an LGBT acceptance day, he'd show up in drag and call it "Celebrate the Transgenders Of Dundler Mifflin", subtitled Jim slash Cherry Halpert. Then he would try to grab your dick for a joke and you would get six months vacation."

She laughed and laid her head on Pam's lap, responding, 

"I don't think I would let Michael touch anything south of my shoulders for thirty years paid vacation."

Pam brushed through Cherry's hair with her fingers, laughing back.

"Would anyone?"

"Dwight would probably let Michael punch him in the nuts for a turkey sandwich and a title-only promotion."

"Ew, I don't want to think about Dwight's balls or Michael being anywhere near them!"

Cherry pulled Pam's head closer to hers and whispered in her best Dwight imitation,

"Michael, as your true number two, you can punch me in the balls if you must but I may accidentally use my survival instincts on you and uppercut you."

"Gross! I love you."

 


	5. here's to the fifth time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i return! after seeing that people enjoyed this, i'm coming back to finish this despite having finished the show! also @ my physics teacher choke for giving me so much work this semester

"Out of all the Michael things, this might be the most Michael."

"I would agree with that."

The two of them sat cross-legged on the couch, eating ice cream while watching The Simpsons in absent minds. They had begun a true domesticity, sitting around doing nothing but together nothing, with background television even though silence is just as okay, as sound wasn't needed. Settling into living as two was nothing. It was practically a second nature, living together. The only abnormality was the Michael Scott Paper Company, the topic of discussion. At first, Cherry had thought it was absurd, but if it what her love thought was the best idea, it was. She obviously had a lot of trust in Pam, considering, well, number one, she was the first person to know about her. By the time Michael had left Dunder Mifflin, she had been able to bring it up, seizing it as the perfect timing, because he couldn't get into any office shenanigans about it. Pam had been with her on this every step of the way; prepping Michael with ice cream and bringing in a Meryl Streep DVD to watch on the TV in the conference room. A couple that could get through Michael's nonsense together, were the truest of lovers. 

"Unless of course, Threat Level Midnight becomes an actual thing."

**Author's Note:**

> i have a lot of onions about trans lesbian jim. does jim is gay?


End file.
